


Archery

by wanderlustlover



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian picked it up to show Robin up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archery

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Milliway's Bar DE Challenge  
>  **Recipient:** Filemyclain  
>  **Summary:** Marian; Archery  
>  **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the Robin Hood legend, and the BBC series.

Marian picked it up to show Robin up. 

She never told her father that. She never told him that. In fact, they both believed it otherwise, when she refused to shoot against him the whole first year she was learning it. She’d only been about ten, and her father more concerned with her cutting her fingers on silver tips than being able to hit the broad side of a barn. 

It’d be three more years before she gave up trying to. Show him up. To fight the most obvious thing everyone acknowledge: Robin had a God-given gift undenied with a bow, that men twice his age, and practiced all their lives couldn’t best in a lad. So she had eventually had to give up that notion. 

But only after she’d managed to best him with a staff and a sword at least once a piece.


End file.
